1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watercraft, and more particularly, to a foldable rigid frame attachment system for portable, inflatable pontoon boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small watercraft are used for a number of activities such as fishing, rowing, sailing, rafting, paddling, motoring and recreational boating. Part of the popularity of small watercraft is that they may be removed from the water after use and then may be transported, thus not requiring dock or slip space. However, even small watercraft may require a trailer to transport and then further require considerable storage space when not in use.
One type of small watercraft especially preferred by fishermen is the pontoon boat. A pontoon boat typically includes two pontoons forming a twin-hull catamaran with a number of slats and a metal framework connecting the two pontoons that also serve as a deck for the user. Pontoon boats are preferred by fishermen because of their stability and shallow draft.
Some disadvantages of conventional pontoon boats include that the pontoons may have hard hulls, often including a filling such as foam, making them cumbersome to transport and store. Pontoon boats having inflatable hulls typically utilize a thin inflatable bladder having a heavy, porous outer bag that causes sluggish maneuverability in the water and further creates a breeding ground for mold and bacteria.
In a conventional pontoon boat, the pontoons are held together by a metal framework that is either welded together, making the pontoon boat impossible to disassemble, or the framework is secured by numerous nuts and bolts that require considerable time to assemble and disassemble. Further, the metal framework usually only provides for a limited number of slats acting as a deck for the user to fish from or perform other recreational activities. As such, dropped objects such as fishing lures or sunglasses that fall between the slats may be irretrievably lost. Due to these problems and others, a portable pontoon boat is desired.